List of Luxemburg Episodes
The following is a list of episodes from the American animated sitcom, Luxemburg. The series has aired 219 episodes over the years since 2005 to 2020 (15 years). Episodes are given a TV-14 (D,L,S,V) and a TV-MA (L,V) rating in America, a 18+ rating in Canada, and a M, MA15, AV15 rating in Australia. One feature film, Luxemburg: The Mad has been released in 2017. Season 1 (2005) Moving: George Cree is a 29 year old man deeply concerned by his anxiety disorder and his troubled past. He isn't treated well in his old hometown, due to everybody hating on him for barely any reason whatsoever. He decides to move in with his brother in Green Bay, Wisconsin. However, while trying to get there, George's car accidentally crashes in a forest and he is attacked by wild animals. He is however saved by a nearby local, Clyde. The two become friends the next morning after Clyde takes George in his town of Luxemburg. George decides to leave Luxemburg after he witnesses how psychotic and dangerous the town is. However, Clyde tries to persuade him not to leave. (Airdate: 2/12/05) (Rating: TV-14-DL) Jew-Mart: During a town hall meeting, the Mayor of Luxemburg tries to find a way how to make the town "more diverse", only to get a bigger population and a higher economy. He meets George who he finds out comes from a Jewish ancestry. This finally helps the mayor create America's very first "Jew-Mart", a retail store that sells cheap (and made up) Jewish customs. This however, brings the Ku Klux Klan to make a violent protest about it. Even George wants the store closed for good. (Airdate: 2/19/05) (Rating: TV-14-DL) Camping: Clyde and George go on a camping trip to the forest, along with the mayor, and the local Mailman named Steve. The guys decide to have an expedition throughout the forest to loo for BigFoot. They split up and unwillingly become lost. George finds a cabin haunted by the notorious murderer Ed Gein, Steve is kidnapped by a bunch of cannibalistic native Americans, Clyde finds a cellar full of treasure, sand the Mayor is kidnapped by a family of BigFeet. (Airdate: 2/26/05) (Rating: TV-14-LV) The Line: While waiting in a line to renew his drivers license, George meets up with his ex girlfriend, Jessie who is also having trouble in life. The two begin to date again which makes George forget about his friends. Clyde and Steve the Mailman discover that Jessie is secretly an escaped mental prison fugitive, who kills her boyfriends. It's only up to the two to save George from his psychopathic girlfriend. (Airdate: 3/5/05) (Rating: TV-14-L) Hebrew: TBA (Airdate: 3/12/05) (Rating: TV-MA) Roadtrip to Canada: TBA (Airdate: 3/19/05) (Rating: TV-MA) God's Guide in Getting Girls: TBA (Airdate: 3/26/05) (Rating: TV-14-D) Mexican Love: TBA (Airdate: 4/2/05) (Rating: TV-MA-V) Yu-Gi-Uh Oh: TBA (Airdate: 4/9/05) (Rating: TV-14-LS) Clyde's Date: TBA (Airdate: 4/16/05) (Rating: TV-14-S) Luxembots: TBA (Airdate: 4/23/05) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) The Snake: TBA (Airdate: 4/30/05) (Rating: TV-14-LV) That One Song: TBA (Airdate: 5/7/05) Farmer George: TBA (Airdate: 5/14/05) Femmin M's: TBA (Airdate: 5/21/05) Wicca: TBA (Airdate: 5/28/05) The Texting Problem: TBA (Airdate: 6/4/05) Waterton: TBA (Airdate: 6/11/05) Season 2 (2006) TBACategory:List of Episodes Category:Luxemburg Category: Son of Hat